


Embracing Change

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: Nyx teaches Luna the joys of the Fall season.





	Embracing Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift for my friend, annaoi, on Tumblr.

“What’s with the sad face, princess?”

Luna looked up and smiled at the sight of her glaive entering her room and shutting the door.  She stood up from her desk and approached him to wrap her arms around his waist.  “Nothing.  Just thinking.  You need not concern yourself.”

Nyx wrapped his arms around her as well before placing a kiss to her forehead.  “Somehow everything you do concerns me.  Be it as your bodyguard or your lover.”

She let out a small chuckle that Nyx loved so much.  “I suppose you’re right.”

Nyx pulled her a bit closer to him and asked again.  “So what’s on your mind?”

Luna sighed and pulled away from him to turn to her desk.  “My flowers are dying.”

He looked over to see that the sylleblossoms on her desk and even the ones by her window were in fact in their early stages of withering.  “Well it is that time of season, princess.”

Luna pouted.  “Yes I know that but it doesn’t make me any happier.  It’s quite a sad thing to look at my dying flowers.”

He chose his words carefully knowing how much she loved her flowers. “Well I wouldn’t really call it dying…how about, everything is changing.”  She looked at him curiously, not exactly knowing the difference.  “Look, your flowers may die but the trees and other plants have a nice transition in the Fall.  They change colors and if you ask me, I think they’re much more beautiful.”

“I wouldn’t really know,” she answered back with a despondent look on her face. “Winters came quickly in Tenebrae and even so, Gentiana’s presence only made the winter season come faster.”

Nyx mentally slapped himself.  Of course she wouldn’t know.  She had been a prisoner in her own castle for years.  He sighed.  “Ok, how about this?  Dress warmly and I’ll take you out.”

Luna raised an eyebrow at him.  “Right now?”  It was very rare that their dates were spontaneously thought up.  Because both of their schedules were always so busy, they usually needed to plan ahead of time.  Needless to say, it never did stop Nyx from the occasional surprise date.  But she gave him a smile and did as she was told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The most spontaneous date easily deserved to be the simplest.  Rather than take a car, Nyx had walked Luna outside of the castle to a more scenic location.  Rather than a fancy meal somewhere, the glaive also decided that simple cups of coffee from a street vendor would suffice just fine.

As simple as it was, Luna loved every minute of it.  The simplicity of just enjoying the day with a nice long walk, one hand holding a cup of coffee and the other holding her lover’s arm, was absolutely perfect to her.  The day was breezy, a sure sign of the changing seasons, but Luna was warm beside Nyx.

Luna was so entranced in her enjoyment of the date so far, that she barely noticed where Nyx was taking her until they reached their destination.  “Alright princess, welcome to Aulea Park.”

Aulea Park was the only place in all of Insomnia that was all greenery.  It was a vast stretch of just peaceful greenery in the bustling city.  Because of the beauty and calm it provided for the busy people of Lucis, it was rightly named after Lucis’ past queen.  

Luna had heard of the park, but her busy duties barely let her leave the castle, let alone for a walk in the park.  But after being there for only a minute, she started wishing that she had visited more often.  Aulea Park was absolutely beautiful.  There was a stone path that lead through where families and couples would walk.  There were benches to rest upon, a couple of fountains, and a playground or two for the children.  But the best part about the beauty of the park was the foliage.   And Luna now understood why Nyx had brought her here.  “It’s beautiful here.”

With the dropping temperature, the trees had begun their seasonal color change.  All across the park was a vast array of orange, yellow, brown, and green.  It was so scenically beautiful that Luna wished she had enjoyed the beauty of the Fall season more often.  Some of the leaves had even begun to fall off the trees.  Children were collecting them into likes before jumping in.  Their carefree laughter and enjoyment brought so much warmth to Luna’s heart.

Luna almost completely forgot about her glaive lover until the sound of a camera going off brought her back.  She turned to look at him as he had a sheepish grin on his face.  “Sorry babe, I couldn’t resist.”  He turned his phone around to show her the picture he had taken and she had to admit it was beautiful.  It was a candid picture of her.  A small but genuine smile gracing her face as the color of the trees made for an authentic background.  A few leaves had even fallen down around her.  Nyx couldn’t have captured a better moment in time.

She smiled up at him.  “I love it.  And thank you for taking me here.  I didn’t realize how truly wonderful it is to experience nature’s changes.”

Nyx leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “I’ve learned to just embrace change.”

Luna smiled.  As Nyx pulled away she noticed there was a slight shiver in his body.  “Are you cold, love?”

Nyx shrugged.  Galahd’s temperatures never got as low as Insomnia’s.  Even after all his years living in Insomnia, his body still wasn’t used to the cold.  “There’s just a few changes that need a lot to time to embrace.”

As someone who embraced Winter and had Gentiana for a companion, it was safe to say the cold never bothered her.  Luna giggled and shook her head before pulling her scarf from around her neck.  In a blink of an eye, Luna wrapped it around Nyx’s neck and pulled his head towards her to place a kiss on his lips.  His frigid posture and the cold he felt instantly began to thaw at the feel of Luna’s scarf around his neck, her body close, and her lips over his.

Even though Nyx preferred the Fall season, suddenly the coming Winter didn’t seem so bad.  Not when he had Luna to warm him up.


End file.
